The Infatuation Seperation Conclusion
by Princess Shania
Summary: Present for Mislav. Raj and Lucy get stuck together in Stuart's store. After discussing their break-up, the two realise their feelings for each other have not changed. Will contain smut in second chapter.


**For Mislav, who has had an unending supply of patience waiting for this story to come up. He's a pretty awesome guy and I'm glad to do something. My friend, I'm sorry it took so long! Hope this first chapter's enjoyed!**

* * *

She hadn't been there in so long. The dusty, yet mingled with the odour of new paper, scent attacked her senses, but nothing made her freeze more than the sight of him.

Rajesh Koothrappali standing there, staring right at her as she examined the covers of Batman comics, pretending that she did not see him. His liquid brown eyes staring into the back of her dark head made her shake a little inside, but she ignored this feeling too. She missed him, in honesty. Missed his kind nature, his tender words, soft dark lips, the way he believed that she was special. But she wasn't being fair or kind by staying with him. He deserved someone _normal_, someone _brave_.

Why couldn't her niece prefer Barbie dolls? She was proud that the young girl wasn't being like every other girl in her classroom, but really? Comics? Why not _dolls_ of her favourite superheroes?

"Hey, guys!"

The owner, Stuart, came running over, his thin cardigan pulled across his chest. He was panting and this worried Lucy. She liked Stuart, he was equally sweet as Raj, if a tad more awkward. "I need you to look over the place."

"Which one?"

It filled Lucy with no end of pride to hear him speak. She could tell that he wasn't drunk, he wasn't swaying, slurring or even trying to undress.

"Both of you." Stuart said. "My neighbour had an accident and needs me to drive her to the hospital. Look after the place, and don't leave, OK?"

And with this, he left, leaving the man and woman staring rather awkwardly at each other.

* * *

"How have you been?" Raj asked rather stiffly.

"Good."

"Great."

"How about you?"

"How about me?"

Uh oh.

"How about me?! I have been heartbroken, that's how I've been!"

"I'm sorry," Lucy whispered. "I know it was so, so bad."

"Bad? It was _horrible_!"

"I know that!" Lucy burst out, surprised by her sudden loudness. "I know it was bad, but I couldn't do all the things you wanted me to do! I was too scared and you deserve someone brave enough to function properly in a social setting! I just couldn't do it anymore to you."

Her lungs were straining to take in air, she panted and gasped and Raj's hurt expression turned to one of fear as he rushed to her side. "Lucy? Take a deep breath."

"Can't." Lucy wheezed.

"You can. I have panic attacks all the time, just calm down and try and deep breath, OK? In and out. You can do this."

That gentle voice, the same one which told her she was a hundred thousand times as beautiful as any goddess or princess worshipped on Earth, the voice which had made her laugh or sigh with content and happiness now brought tears to her eyes. "I-I-I missed you too."

* * *

She didn't know how this had all happened. One minute Raj was telling her of his undying love which still burned like the newest star, and the next thing her mouth was on his before anymore of those tender words could spill from those soft lips.

They'd kissed a few times before of course, but they had been careful, chaste, exploring each other's sensitive spots, discovering what the other enjoyed. Now it was wilder, more desperate, as though their bodies could never bear to be apart again. Between kisses, there were pleasured moans and little gasps of joy, whether they were from her or Raj, Lucy didn't know, didn't care, all that mattered was that they were here, doing this and it was all so sudden and terrifying...

She pulled away, suddenly afraid. "Raj, I don't deserve this. Your.. y'know...love."

"You deserve all the love a man can give, Lucy. Yes, you hurt, but I know better why you did. It's OK."

Those brown eyes, eyes she'd once gotten lost in, were sincere and kind, yet burning with something Lucy couldn't explain.

"Are you sure?"

Raj nodded, black locks falling into his eyes. "More than I've ever been."

Filled with something that made her feel reckless, Lucy whispered, "should we go somewhere more...private?"

Raj grinned. "I think that would be good, Lucy."

"Well, um.. I don't know this place as well..."

"Oh, right." Raj gave her one last kiss and took her hand. "Let's go find somewhere Stuart wouldn't find us."

"We can't leave?"

"Well, he did ask us to watch over the shop, and he asked us to stay, so I think we should. Trust me, I know this place like it's the night sky."

Lucy tightened her grip on Raj's hand. The trust she felt in him still hadn't left, and she felt a thrill of anticipation at the thought of what they would be getting up to.


End file.
